You Don't Know Me
by IvyStorm
Summary: It's different than the actual thing, you can read it or not, its your choice.
1. Chapter 1

Mallory's side of the story

Chapter 1

Me, Myself and I

It's not what I imagined going to school would be like. I was good with staying in Twin brook. But it always has to be how my mother wants it to be. I had way more friends in Twin brook, than I will have here. My father always told me that Sunset Valley is a place that you'd rather not stick around. I trusted him, and never thought of sticking around Sunset Valley, if I had to move out, on a school tour or even to College, although they have better Colleges than anywhere across Twin brook.  
>I never knew why my father didn't like Sunset Valley, but I never questioned him about that.<p>

Before moving to Sunset Valley, I was a student at St Colm's High School. I had a bunch of friends, well ok not a bunch, but I did have some friends, friends like Amber, Karelohn, Nikki, Tori, Rachel, Sara and Sammie. We made this promise, that when I go to Sunset Valley they'll keep contact with me. Here I am, finally first few weeks in Sunset Valley, no calls, messages,  
>posts on Facebook or emails. It's like I never existed, like they forgot about me. Especially, when Karelohn was my best friendfor life. Guess, I was wrong. They just wanted to hang out with the right person, so they're popularity will grow. You might also be curious if I had a boyfriend, well of course I did. His name was Daniel. You're right, I said WAS. That's because he forgot about me, since the first day I was gone.I do actually sound, like I'm left with no friends.<p>

Sara and I weren't the closest with being friends. She was Karelohn's cousin, so there wasn't much, I could say about her.  
>But, she treated me like we were friends for a really long time. I guess I feel sorry for not spending much time with her like I did with Karelohn, Sara, Sammie and Tori. Amber, we can say at first she treated me like I was her slave or something, she was one big Barbie doll, she probably still is. I can't say that I didn't spent time with her, she's my cousin, and she comes for a visit every single month, at school we always sticked together, but since the time she got this boyfriend, Cam, I heard nothing from her. Rachel is more of a dramatic person, she's been this diva for a while now I guess.<br>She probably was just over reacting since her last break-up. I guess me and Daniel are past now. I bet he went to Barbie and flirts with her, and her fake personality. I should actually not be looking back but forward. The past should be behind me.

Anyways, back to Sunset Valley. On Tuesday is my first day. I'm going to be attending Sun Valley High School. The school does really freak me out, but it can't be that bad, right? By the way, my name is Mallory, and this is my side of the story...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Divorce

Mallory's P.O.V

Before I moved to Sunset Valley, we could say, we were a happy family. It was me, my dad and my mom. My mom always works hard at work, she barely has anytime to hang out with me anymore. My dad was always there for me in good and bad days. He never let me down. I don't know what caused the divorce,  
>I never saw them fighting, they just loved each other like we were one happy family. One day, they call me downstairs, their all like ''I know this might seem hard for you, but you need to understand what our decision is, we're getting divorced''. That's all they said to me, they didn't say why,<br>I didn't even ask, I went out to Karelohn's house to tell her what happened. I was back home the next day, early in the morning. I was pretty sure, if my parents were going to be divorced, I will be staying with Dad, and he'll take good care of me. But, I was wrong, Mom told me that Dad is going to California and that I will be staying with Mom. Knowing Dad, and how he took care of me, he always said if he had to pick one person to take away on a trip, with no going back, it was always me. But, now all he wants to do is go to California, not mentioning a word about me, he let Mom get into him, so she can take me away. I didn't believe in that nonsense. I guess I knew what was going on. Dad, didn't care about me anymore. It's like I was gone, like I meant nothing to him after all these years. All I thought was, maybe he got himself a new and better family. I guess he did, because seeing him, he left two days earlier, with no goodbye. I lost a best friend, a family member, a loved person, a Dad, I didn't cry, when he left, I didn't care. From now on, I should stop being a Daddy's girl. Sunset Valley will probably not be as bad as I heard Dad say about it. It will be my new beginning, my Mother will meet someone new. It is time for me to finally talk to Mom. Maybe now, she finally will know, what kind of a person I am.


End file.
